Frozen Hearts & Burning Love
by Cheesepuffs97
Summary: (Sequel to A Frozen Wasteland) It has been over two years since the kingdom of Arendelle was restored, and Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are enjoying this time of peace. But when a new enemy appears and threatens their home, their family and even their very love for each other, they will seek help from a most unexpected place. Rated M for sexual content and violence,
1. Chapter 1

The Visitor

Hans lay on the floor of his prison cell in the dungeons of Arendelle Castle, staring in to inky blackness. The only source of light on most nights was the moon coming through the small, barred window set into the stone, or the dim glow of torches coming through the bars in the heavy iron door. Tonight, there was neither. The moon was hidden behind thick, grey clouds, and the guards hadn't bothered to relight the torches outside of his cell. Not that he cared much anymore. Hans had stopped keeping track of the days a long time ago. Or perhaps it had been just a few days. Time passed differently in a small prison cell, he'd found. And a person could only occupy themselves with just their mind for so long before they felt madness begin to slowly settle in on them. Hans didn't know if he'd gone mad or not. Of course, he wouldn't care if he had. Insanity had to be better than eternal solitude.

Before long, he heard footsteps begin to approach his cell. He sat up straight and listened intently, not daring to move or even breathe. The footsteps stopped outside his cell, but their owner carried neither a torch nor a lantern, and so their face remained hidden to him.

This was not the first time this person had come to him. It had happened dozens of times, and started soon after he was first imprisoned here. Even though he didn't know their voice, always the same person, and always the same question.

"Why?"

Hans didn't see the use in responding anymore. No matter what he told them, they never said anything else. They only listened. Still, he told them the same thing he had countless times before.

"I wanted to rule."

No response.

Hans scoffed bitterly. "Still not talking? That's fine." he said. "I didn't expect you to."

Still no response.

"I was going to be King. This kingdom, as well as my father's, would have been mine."

"Do you feel any remorse for the things you did?"

Hans was surprised. This was the first time the person had said more than a word to him.

"I... No."

There was a long pause, the silence broken only by the whistling of the wind and the scurrying of rats. Hans began to wonder if they had left, before his interrogator spoke again.

"You will."

They left him then, their footsteps echoing loudly in the stone tunnels. There was the creak of a door, then silence. Hans lay back on his meager bed of straw and closed his eyes, wondering how much longer he must endure his torture before Death saw fit to free him from it.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, I don't know about this. Haven't we had enough trouble with them already?"<p>

Princess Anna was sitting on the end of her sister's bed, dangling her feet over the edge while the Queen stared into her mirror, gently brushing her white-blonde hair. The day had been long, and full of boring appointments and meetings, and the Princess was voicing her disapproval of one of the most prominent issues Elsa had had to consider that day, and for several weeks prior; a new trade agreement with the Southern Isles.

"I know, Anna. But I have to try to make peace with them. We've practically been at each other's throats for the last two and a half years, waiting for the other to make the wrong move. This trade agreement might be just what we need to remove the constant threat of war." Elsa said, looking at her sister's reflection. Anna hadn't bothered to brush her hair after taking it down, and her wavy locks tumbled somewhat gracefully down her shoulders.

"I get that it's important, but it's just that... Whenever I so much as hear the words 'Southern Isles', it makes me think of _him._"

"I know." Elsa said. "And I'm sorry. But I need to make sure my kingdom is safe, and this is the only way to make certain of that. And besides, I've already signed the documents, so there's really nothing to do about it now."

Anna sighed. "If you think it's best, then I'm with you." she said sulkily. She crossed her arms and turned away.

Normally, Elsa would have been apologetic, trying to convince her sister that this was indeed the best course of action. Tonight, however, she had a different approach in mind. Very quietly, she set her brush down and climbed onto the bed behind Anna. She gently brushed aside the hair on Anna's shoulders, exposing her neck, where Elsa planted a soft kiss.

Anna shivered. "Hey, that's not fair!" she said. "You're not allowed-" She was cut off when Elsa planted another kiss on her sister's soft red lips.

"Cheater." Anna said as they pulled apart. "You're not allowed to do that to try and make me not mad at you."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so." Anna stuck her tongue out. "Besides, I have to go and put Kristoff to bed." She gave Elsa a quick peck and slid off of the bed.

Elsa pouted. "Well, should I be ready for you when you get back?" she asked playfully.

"Do you even need to ask?" Anna said with a wink. She left and headed toward Kristoff's room, which was a short way down the hall from Elsa's. When she entered, she found one of the maids trying to put him to bed, but he continually jumped up and ran around the room, laughing as he avoided the maid's grasp.

"Mommy!" he cried when he saw Anna. He ran toward her and jumped into her arms, shouting with excitement as she scooped him up and spun him around.

"Why aren't you in bed already, Kristoff?"

The maid cleared her throat. "He kept asking for you, Princess. He said that he wants a-"

"Story!" Kristoff shouted.

Anna couldn't help but smile. "Ok Kristoff, one story and then it's bedtime, alright?"

The little boy grinned and nodded. "Ok then. You can leave us now." Anna said to the maid, carrying her son to his bed. The girl bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now, why don't you pick a book for me to read?" Anna asked. She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Kristoff, who was holding up his choice of literature for the night. The book's cover was decorated lavishly with patterns of flowers and vines.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?"

He nodded.

"Alright, then." Anna said as she opened the book. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

><p>Anna woke with a start as she heard the loud creaking of an opening door. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that she was still in Kristoff's room, which was still dimly illuminated by the small oil lamp set into the wall.<p>

Looking over to the door, she saw that Elsa had poked her head into the room. Spotting her, she slipped inside and shut the door quietly.

"Sorry." she whispered. "I didn't know you were asleep."

Anna sat up and stretched. "It's ok, I should probably go back to my room anyway."

They left together, and once they were out in the hall, Elsa held up two pieces of paper. "So, uh... I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news."

"Rapunzel and Eugene are coming to visit. They should be here in the next few days."

"That's great!" Anna cried. "It'll be so good to see them again."

"Yes it will."

"So what's the bad news?"

Elsa sighed. "The Southern Isles are sending a representative to hash out the finer details of the trade partnership. Supposedly he's the chief adviser to the new king."

"Why send someone that important to oversee something like that?" Anna asked as they arrived at their respective bedrooms, which happened to be just across the hall from each other.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. But just to be safe, we should tread carefully."

"I agree. Now, how about we go in your room, and you can finish what you started earlier?" Anna said with a sly grin.

"Sounds good." Elsa giggled. She grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled her through the open door. "But why do we always spend the night together in my room?"

"Because mine is a mess, and your bed is more comfortable."

Elsa laughed, and kissed her. "That's true."

Anna shut the door behind her, and locked it.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Guess what? I'm back! Try not to piss yourselves with excitement. Anyway, this is obviously the first chapter of my sequel to _A Frozen Wasteland. _Now, from what I can tell, this one probably won't be as long, but it's still early days and I guess we'll see what happens. **

**Anyway, I should be updating more frequently. No promises, but yeah. Also, I just happen to be posting this on my birthday. Woo, 18! Happy birthday to me. **

**Cheesepuffs.**


	2. Chapter 2

An Arrival And a Story.

"Rise and shine, little sister."

Anna curled into a ball beneath the blankets, groaning sleepily as Elsa flung the curtains open. The bright morning sunlight streamed into the room and into the Princess's unkempt auburn hair, making it shine like fire.

"Alright then, don't get up." Elsa said in mock nonchalance. "I suppose I'll just have to greet Rapunzel and Eugene when they get here."

She heard a gasp and an excited squeal, the rustling of sheets and the sound of running footsteps, and turned around just in time to see Anna slamming her door shut. Despite being pleased that her plan to rouse Anna had worked, she was also surprised with how well it had worked. Usually, the only thing that got Anna out of bed that quickly was chocolate.

After selecting her own attire for the day (a light blue sleeved dress with matching shoes), Elsa knocked on Anna's door to check on her sister's progress. Despite being a grown woman, Anna sometimes had trouble dressing herself, usually due to her being over-excited. Judging by the results of her wake-up call, Elsa suspected that this would be one of those times.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered to find Anna trying to pull her nightgown off, not realizing that she had forgotten to unbutton it, causing the collar to be caught under her chin

"Elsa, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Need some help?"

"Very funny. Get this thing off of me please."

Elsa, with some degree of difficulty, helped her sister remove the garment. Anna stood there in her underwear, her hair still a mess and slightly red in the face. "Thanks." she said, more than a little embarrassed. "Now, can you get out? I have to get changed."

"What if you get stuck again?" Elsa said with a smirk.

Anna stuck her tongue out. "Ha ha." she said sarcastically. "If you aren't going to leave, then how about you help me pick out something to wear?"

Elsa looked over at Anna's wardrobe, sighing at the piles of clothes sitting in the doorway and heaped all around the room. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that? Look at this place, Anna. It's a mess."

"Hey, you have your thing the way you want them," Anna said indignantly, sorting through one of the piles, "and I have my things my way!"

"Well just hurry, will you?" Elsa said. "They're supposed to be getting here around noon, and it's almost nine o'clock already."

Thirty minutes and several minor incidents later, Anna entered the dining hall to see her sister and son enjoying a breakfast of assorted fruits, ham and cheese croissants, toast, biscuits and other delicious items. Anna sat down next to Kristoff, who was busy eating a particularly large strawberry, and picked a croissant from a large platter. She bit into it and yelped as the still hot cheese burned her tongue.

Kristoff giggled, Elsa smiled and shook her head and Anna blushed and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Are you excited to meet your Aunt Rapunzel and Uncle Eugene, Kristoff?" she asked, taking a sip of the hot brown liquid.

The young boy nodded and grinned, his blonde locks bouncing and his mouth still full of strawberry.

"They have a little girl who is just a little bit older than you, so you'll be able to make friends with her!" Elsa chimed in. "Her name is Alyssa."

"'Lyssa!" Kristoff repeated, eliciting a laugh from both women.

The doors to the dining hall swung open and Galdur entered, yawning and scratching his beard. "Good morning, all." he said, joining them at the table.

"Morning, Galdur." Elsa said. "Sleep well?"

"Aye, well enough. And you, my Queen?"

Elsa snuck a glance at her sister while Galdur was selecting which piece of toast to eat. She grinned and gave Elsa a wink. "Not too badly, I suppose."

During the time Elsa had spent rebuilding her kingdom, Rapunzel and Eugene had come to Arendelle with supplies, provisions and even people who had volunteered to help farm Arendelle's land. As Galdur was technically still in service to the King and Queen of Corona, he asked if they might permit him to remain in Arendelle, claiming he had grown fond of the two sister and wished to help keep them safe. Rapunzel had agreed and Elsa, moved by his display of concern, had immediately named him Royal Protector. He was charged with the safety and wellbeing of the Queen and Princess, and all were overjoyed at the prospect of him remaining in Arendelle.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked, buttering a slice of toast.

"Well, Rapunzel and Eugene should be arriving in a few hours, so we have to go down to the docks to welcome them. Other than that, I don't think there's much else to do."

Galdur grunted in response, chewing on his toast. "Ah wa bow ish emshary fro-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Galdur!" Elsa scolded. "Honestly, you're as bad as Anna."

"Hey!" Anna cried, her mouth full of croissant. Elsa raised an eyebrow, her point proven.

Galdur swallowed. "Sorry, your majesty." he said. "What about this emissary from the Southern Isles? When is he due to arrive?"

"In the next few days, I suppose."

Galdur frowned. "I don't trust those southern snakes." he said. "We'd best be careful around him. Keep our eyes open."

Elsa sighed. As much as she wanted there to be peace between the two kingdoms, she knew that it would be best to be wary of their foreign visitor.

"I agree. We'd best be on our toes."

* * *

><p>The Queen of Corona, despite appearing to her people as a regal monarch, let out a squeal of delight as she came down the plank of the ship, and onto dry land. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and Anna, drawing them into a tight hug.<p>

"It's so good to see both of you." she said as she released the sisters. "It's been far too long."

Eugene descended the plank behind her, giving both sisters a bow and one of his ever-charming smiles. "Hello, girls. How have things been in Arendelle?"

"Well, thank you." Elsa said. Anna noticed a hint of annoyance in her voice, probably due to Eugene's phrasing of his greeting. He had never been one for formalities.

"And who might this be?" he asked, crouching down next to Kristoff, who clung tightly to his mother's hand. "What's your name, little man?"

The young boy glanced up at his mother, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Kwistoff." he said to Eugene.

Eugene smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "That's a good, strong name you've got, son." Turning back toward the ship, he helped his young daughter down the plank. "My ladies." he said proudly. "Kristoff. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Alyssa, Princess of Corona."

The girl had her mother's sparkling green eyes, and her father's dark brown hair. She was no older than four years old, but walked with the grace of a princess.

"Alyssa, this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Rapunzel said, pointing to each of them in turn.

The girl curtsied to each of them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesties." she said, articulating her words surprisingly well for a girl her age.

"And you, Princess." Anna said, returning her curtsy.

"I'll have the servants take your things to the castle." Elsa said. "Will you join us for lunch?"

"Of course!" Rapunzel cried. "We're starved, aren't we Eugene?"

"Famished." he said, patting his stomach.

After all their luggage had been moved to the castle about thirty minutes later, Eugene and Rapunzel sat with the sisters in the main dining hall, feasting on platters of assorted meats, sandwiches, fruits and other delicious looking foods.

"So, how goes life in Corona?" Elsa asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Never better. The people are content, and taxes are low enough to avoid complaints, but still enough to keep the kingdom running." Rapunzel took a sip of wine. "We have enough food stored to thrive through the winter, so that's one less thing to worry about. And how are things here in Arendelle?"

"Almost as good. We have plenty of food, there are hardly any beggars, and-"

She stopped when she felt Anna's hand on her thigh, her sister's slender fingers beginning to move up her leg.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You alright?"

The Queen faked a cough and laid a hand on her chest. "Fine, sorry. Something caught in my throat. As I was saying, we have trade agreements with several neighboring kingdoms, so income is at an all time high." It was difficult to concentrate with Anna's fingers continuing to creep toward her most intimate of areas. She reached down and quickly brushed Anna's hand away. She took a sip of her wine. "Not now." she hissed, the glass hiding her mouth from Rapunzel and Eugene.

Anna sighed and stood up. "If you'll excuse me," she said to their guests. "I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden." She left the hall, leaving the three of them with puzzled expressions.

"I'd better see if she's alright." Elsa pushed her chair out and hurried from the hall. She wandered down the corridor, calling for her sister when she felt a hand clap over her mouth. Her gasp being muffled by the hand, she was pulled into an empty guest bedroom and, as her captor released her, she saw that Anna had been the culprit.

"Damn you, Anna!" she cried. "You scared me to death!"

Anna was too busy laughing to reply. "Y-you should see your face!" she said, tears of mirth flowing down her cheeks. Elsa gave her a shove and she fell backwards onto the large bed. "Well," she said with a sly smile. "I see we both have the same idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know we're hardly going to have a moment alone while they're here." Anna said, slowly pulling up her dress. "I was thinking we could..."

"Anna, no." Elsa said firmly. "You know we have to be careful. If we get caught together, it will mean the end of my reign. The end of our kingdom. We _cannot_ be found together like this."

"I know, I know. You've told me before." The hem of Anna's dress rose ever higher, exposing the creamy white skin of her thighs. "Are you sure we can't?" she asked seductively. "Not just once?"

Elsa felt her resolve grow weaker and weaker. "Anna..."

The dress was bunched up around Anna's waist, and Elsa saw that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. She felt a rush of warmth on her cheeks, and between her legs.

"You know," Elsa said with a sigh, "One of these days, there will come a time when I won't give you exactly what you want."

"Is it today?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Anna grinned. "Then get over here."

* * *

><p>Later that night, in the castle library, the four of them were sitting in chairs in front of the fire place as the children played with toys on the carpeted floor in front of them. They had spent the last hour or so deep in conversation over glasses of wine, but eyelids were starting to grow heavy and yawns were being heard more and more frequently. It was time for bed.<p>

"Come on, Kristoff." Anna said to her son. "Time to go to bed."

"You too, Alyssa." Rapunzel added.

As was to be expected, the young boy and his new friend protested. "Story!" Kristoff cried.

Anna knew that the boy would become an avid reader once he learned, but until then, it fell to her to satisfy his taste for tales and stories. "I'll read to you if you promise to go to bed straight after, alright?"

The boy nodded and ran to choose a book. He returned a few seconds later with a brightly illustrated volume called "The Wizard and the King".

"This one?"

He nodded.

"Alright." Anna said, opening the book. Kristoff sat on a cushion in front of the fire, and Alyssa next to him, listening.

"_Once, there was a great king who ruled a large and powerful kingdom. He was wise, and strong, and good. But one day, an evil sorcerer challenged the king. He said that the king was unfit to rule such a large kingdom. He claimed that only he, with his great powers, was fit to rule all the kingdoms of the world. _

_The sorcerer amassed a great and terrible army, made up of not only men, but other and fouler creatures of the world, such as goblins and ghouls. He attacked the kingdom, and a great battle took place between his army and that of the king, which destroyed much of the lands the king ruled. _

_After much death and destruction, the king and the wizard fought each other with sword and spell. Finally, the sorcerer was slain by the king. With his dying breath, however, he claimed that one day, a son of his blood would rise again and destroy the king's descendants and rule the world." _

Anna closed the book. Kristoff was asleep, his head resting on a cushion. With a whispered goodnight to the others, Anna gently scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him under the covers. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up sleepily at his mother.

"Night, mommy." he murmured.

Anna planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, my love. Sleep well."

The door closed with a soft _click_.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Guest

The small, weak rays of dawn sunlight did little to illuminate Hans' cell as they crept through the bars of the small window. He watched them slowly move across the floor, moving closer and closer to the wall opposite the window. His concentration was interrupted by the distant sound of a door opening and closing. He heard footsteps approaching, and then the sound of a key scraping in a lock before a guard entered with a tray of food. Of course, prison food usually consisted of nothing more than a piece of bread and a cup of water, which is exactly what the guard placed on the floor. Without saying a word, he left.

_Breakfast. _

He picked up the stale crust of bread and bit into it, chewing while he stared absentmindedly at the wall. He watched a fly crawl back and forth over the stones, before he heard a second set of footsteps approaching. They stopped right outside his door.

"Why?"

"You've never come to see me during the day before." Hans said. "What's the occasion?"

There was no reply. He hadn't expected one.

"You know, you could do us both a favor by at least asking some different questions."

Nothing.

"Why don't you want to talk to me? It would be nice to have some conversation down here, even with you. Whoever you are."

"Because you're a monster."

Hans leapt up and ran to the door of his cell and peered through the bars to catch a glimpse of his silent companion. But all he saw was the back of their black hooded cloak as they hurried away.

He sat back down on his meager bed of straw, munching his bread and hearing their words over and over in his head.

_Because you're a monster... a monster... a monster..._

_"At least something they say makes sense." _he thought.

_"I am a monster." _

* * *

><p>Elsa opened the door to her sister's bedroom, expecting to see her tangled in the sheets with her hair in a mess, but was surprised to see Anna already up and dressed. She was sitting in front of her mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair, which was pulled into a simple bun.<p>

"Well, well," Elsa said, leaning against the door frame. "This is a surprise. What in the world could have prompted you to have gotten up and dressed on your own?"

"What do you think?"

Elsa knew the answer, of course. "The envoy from the south is due to arrive today."

"That's right. These people can't be trusted, and I'm not going to let him catch me off guard."

The Queen let out a sigh. "Anna, really. The Southern Isles are tired of all this fighting, just like we are. Not every one of them is a bad person, and I think you need to consider giving them a chance."

Anna stood and examined herself in the mirror. "You should assign someone to watch him while he's here. If he gets up to anything, we need to know about it."

Knowing that trying to argue with Anna was pointless, Elsa tried to change the subject. "Is Kristoff awake yet?"

Anna nodded. "One of the maids is dressing him." she said. "But I don't want him there when you greet the envoy."

"Why?"

"Elsa, these people find weaknesses and exploit them. The less he knows about us, the safer we'll be."

"If you say so." Elsa sighed. "Please, just try and be civil. We need this to work, Anna."

"I know. I'll try, ok?"

Elsa gave her a kiss. "Thank you. Now, let's go have some breakfast, shall we? I don't know about you, but I'm thinking about having the cooks make us some chocolate chip muffins."

If there was one thing Elsa loved about her sister, it was the way her eyes lit up and the mention of chocolate. "How about some hot chocolate as well? And maybe some chocolate-covered cherries?"

Elsa gave her stomach a playful pinch. "You keep over-indulging, and you'll start to get fat, Anna."

"Look who's talking." Anna joked, poking the skin of her sister's neck. "Is that a second chin I see?"

She ran from the room, giggling wildly with Elsa hot on her heels. She chased the Princess down several hallways, until they came across Rapunzel and Eugene on their way to the dining hall. Anna bowled straight into Eugene, almost knocking him over.

"I'm so sorry, Eugene!" Anna apologized once she regained her composure. "Elsa was chasing me." She pointed a finger at her sister.

"She called me fat!" Elsa said defensively, albeit with a smile.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can we get some food now?" Eugene asked. "I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Rapunzel asked playfully. She poked at his belly. "I'm surprised you haven't started gaining weight, the amount you eat and drink."

The three women laughed and, for the first time, saw Eugene turn red with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The throne room was largely empty, save for Elsa sitting in her throne, and the guards standing at attention along the rich, ice-blue carpet that stretched from the large doors that marked the entrance to the foot of Elsa's throne. The only other people in the room were Rapunzel and Eugene, who stood to her left, and Anna, who stood to her right. Rapunzel and Eugene wore matching expressions of mild concern, and Anna looked almost angry.<p>

The doors opened, and Kai stood at the entrance with a scroll of paper in his hand. "My Queen, may I present Lord Mordred Calland of the Southern Isles, Chief Royal Advisor to his majesty King Alek, ruler of the Southern Isles, and his daughter, the Lady Camilla Calland."

As they strode down the lavish carpet toward her, Elsa examined them both. Mordred was a tall, thin man with a crooked nose and a pointed goatee. His black hair fell to his shoulders, tangled and untidy, but suiting him nonetheless. He wore a simple black coat, black pants and black leather shoes.

Camilla, on the other hand, was dressed in a modest, deep blue dress. She had delicate features and jet black hair that almost reached her waist. She was a slender, graceful young woman who appeared to be around her own age.

"Did you know he was bringing his daughter?" Anna whispered.

"No." Elsa breathed back.

"Wow, she's pretty easy on the eyes, huh?" Eugene said. Elsa heard a thud, followed by Eugene quickly apologizing.

Mordred and Camilla knelt before Elsa's throne. "Your Highness, Queen Elsa. I am honored to finally meet you."

"Thank you, my lord. And I you."

They rose to their feet. "This is my daughter Camilla." He said, motioning to her. They girl kept her gaze directed at the floor as she curtseyed before the Queen.

"A pleasure, Camilla. This is my sister, Princess Anna..."

Anna gave a curt nod, but said nothing.

"... and our cousins, and honored guests, Queen Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband Eugene."

"A pleasure." Mordred said with another bow. "The beauty of your fair Arendelle is matched only by that of her Queen, your majesty."

"You are too kind, my lord."

"And you", he said, turning his attention to the younger of the two sisters, "must be Princess Anna."

Anna gave what appeared to be an extremely forced smile. "A pleasure, my lord."

He smiled. "The pleasure is mine, my dear." he said. He motioned toward the young girl beside him, who's eyes were still firmly focused on the floor. "But where are my manners? My daughter, Camilla."

"Your majesties." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Forgive me, your highness." Mordred said, "But my daughter and I are weary from our journey. Might we...?"

"Of course. Kai, show our guests to their rooms, if you would." she told him. "I shall send for you for dinner this evening, my lord."

"I look forward to it." With a final bow, he allowed Kai to escort him from the room.

Elsa waved a hand at the guards who stood at attention. "You may leave."

They filed out of the room. Once the door closed, she slumped in her throne, letting out a sigh of relief.

"See?" she said to Anna. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I don't like him."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, you don't even know him. Please, you don't have to be best friends with the man, just try and make a good impression."

Anna crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll play nice."

"Thank you." She turned to Eugene and Rapunzel. "What did you two think of them?"

"He seems kinda nice, I guess." Rapunzel said. "The girl seems a little quiet."

"Wonder why." Eugene pondered. "Maybe she's just the adorable silent type?"

He cried out as Rapunzel hit him, perhaps too hard, in the arm.

"Well they're going to be here for a few days, so I guess we'll have plenty of time to figure them out." Elsa said.

"Oh, I plan on it." Anna muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>The dining hall was brightly lit, and there was a group of musicians playing soft music on the corner. The gentle tones filled the air, while at the elaborately decorated and delicacy-laden dining table, both the conversation and the wine was flowing heavily between certain members of the group.<p>

"...and so I said 'Really? Then who does this duck belong to'?" Mordred finished his story with a hearty chuckle, being joined in his laughter by the others in his company.

All at the table seemed to be in a different mindset. Eugene was joining Mordred in telling humorous stories and Rapunzel, of course, was being polite and proper, agreeing with her husband when necessary and giving the occasional giggle. Elsa picked at her food, hardly eating anything, Anna was drinking heavily and glaring at their southern guests when she thought they weren't looking, and Camilla sat beside her father, staring down at her plate and saying almost nothing.

"So, Mordred," Anna began, taking another sip of her wine. "I understand you own a decent amount of land in the south."

"Yes, I do." he replied with a smile. "King Alek has been most gracious and generous to me. Alas, I would not think my counsel worthy of the rewards he has given me, but I suppose His Majesty values me more than I do myself."

"I suppose so. King Alek, is it?" she asked. "What is his relation to King Walder?"

"He is the late King's grandson, by his own son Markus. He only came of age a year ago, and only accepted the throne after his father declined."

"Why _did _Lord Eduard decline the throne?" Elsa inquired.

Mordred took a sip of wine as he pondered the question. "I'm not exactly sure. King Walder gave him lordship over his own sizable share of lands, so perhaps he felt comfortable simply being a lord. Of course, it's entirely possible that he preferred the idea of ruling covertly, through his son." he said. "Politics can be a nasty business sometimes, as I'm sure you're no doubt aware."

Elsa knew exactly what he meant. Beneath her clothes, she could feel the scar on her abdomen where she had been impaled by Hans' sword. "Indeed it can, my lord."

"Please, call me Mordred." He took another sip of wine, and refilled his glass. "Tell me, what ever did you do with Prince Hans? I was told that he was judged here in Arendelle."

"He was sentenced to life in prison."

"And is he still in the castle?"

Elsa nodded. "We keep him in the dungeons."

Mordred shook his head. "Such a shame that he chose the path he did. I knew him a long time ago, when I was his father's military commander. Such a promising young man."

Anna slammed her glass down. "He is a liar and a murderer. Nothing more."

"That may be what he became, but when I knew him, he was a charming, intelligent young man with great ambitions a thirst for knowledge. He and my daughter were friends, back when they were children."

The Princess opened her mouth to respond, but Elsa cut her off. "Is that so?" she asked.

Mordred nodded. "Nigh inseparable. Unfortunately, my duties took me elsewhere, and with Camilla's mother gone, she had no choice but to come with me."

"That is unfortunate." Elsa said. "I know how it feels to be separated from a friend." She turned her attention to Camilla. "Tell me Camilla, how are you enjoying the north?"

Camilla looked up, shocked that she was being addressed directly. She shot a glance at her father, who gave her a slight, almost invisible nod. "I, uh..." She cleared her throat. "It's lovely, Queen Elsa. You have a beautiful kingdom."

Elsa gave her a warm smile. "Thank you."

"We... Well, that is to say I... I wonder if I might ask something of you."

"Of course."

"I... I have heard the stories of your powers, and I wonder... might you give us a demonstration?"

"I don't see why not." With a flick of her wrist, Elsa created a cloud above the table. Glittering snowflakes fell from it, evaporating right before they touched down.

For the first time since she arrived, Elsa saw the shadow of a smile creep across Camilla's face. "Extraordinary."

Their attention was drawn to Anna, who had knocked over a flagon of wine. "Whoops." she said, as the dark red liquid flowed across the tablecloth.

"I think that was for the best, Anna." Elsa stood up. "You've had enough to drink."

"If you say so." Anna said, her words slightly slurred. She rose shakily from her chair.

Elsa turned to Mordred. "Forgive me, my lord. I think it's time for my sister and I to retire for the evening."

Mordred stood and gave a bow. "Of course, Queen Elsa. Until tomorrow."

"Until then."

Elsa escorted Anna back to her bedroom, where the younger girl plopped down on her bed, laying back and letting out a sigh. "Sorry about the tablecloth." she said. "But I couldn't wait to get out of this dress."

"Nice going with the drunk act, Anna. You drank so much, you almost had me convince." she teased. "So what do you think of them now?"

Anna thought for a moment as she unlaced her dress. "I still don't like him, but Camilla seems too shy to be up to anything."

"I was surprised she had the courage to speak to me directly." Elsa said. "The poor girl looked terrified."

"I noticed that. In her defense, you are rather imposing."

"Oh, really?" Elsa said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Really." Anna said. She sighed in relief as her dress slid off her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her in only her underwear. "Gods, those things are uncomfortable."

Elsa gave a wicked grin as she flicked her wrist and froze Anna's undergarments. She snapped her fingers, and they crumbled into a fine powder.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

Elsa grabbed her now naked sister and pushed her down onto the bed. She climbed on top of Anna and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Being imposing."

* * *

><p>Camilla sat in her chamber, staring into her mirror. He had told her to wait, that he would be to see her shortly. And so she did as she was told, and waited. As if on cue, she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in."

Her father entered, closing the door behind him. "My daughter. Lovely, as ever."

"Thank you, Father."

"I'm proud of you, my dear. You played your part well."

"I only did as you told me, Father."

Mordred smiled. "As you shall continue to do. You know what you must do."

"I do, Father."

"Very good." he said. "We begin tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>an: A thousand apologies for the ridiculously late update. I've been super busy this past month, trying to juggle three different TAFE courses. Hopefully, the next chapter should be up sooner. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you've any criticism, positive or otherwise, feel free to let me know. **

**'Puffs. **


End file.
